SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn-Dragon Goku's Time - Power Swapped
Power Swapped is the crossover from SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Goku's Time. Plot Goku is watching Blue's Clues. Goku: WOO. THIS SHOW IS EPIC. IT'S THE LIBRARY! YAY! Okay I'm bored. I'm gonna go see some random universe. Goku open the Box Of Portal and walked into it. He came back and turned off the TV, then went back in. He was in Alternate Goku's universe... You see a Goku is black shirt, orange gi and also black belt. Goku: OMG THIS UNIVERSE IS SO RANDOM. I LOVE RANDOM. When Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (looks similar to Shoutmon X3 from Digimon Fusion ''and the Japanese is ''Digimon Xros Wars) and Alternate Goku is fighting a bunch of Techadons. He's Alternate Goku using his Kamehameha and fires it everywhere. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): HA! Fire in your face! Hey is that the Goku-OUCH STOP SHOOTING LASERS AT ME Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 fires it to destroyed 3 Techadons with his Victorize Boomerang. Goku: Yay! Techadon destroying time! Goku shot some beam at a few Techadons and turned them to dust. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 grabbed one Techadon and threw it at the others. Goku blast some ki blast at the pile of robots and kaboom them. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): EPIC. High-five! ...BUUUT, another Techadon appeared. This one is slightly bigger and all that crap. He shoots lasers at the two Goku, then the Powers glowed white and... Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): GOKU! (runs in but Techadon is standing) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE IT!?!?! Goku: What happened to our powers? Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): :O I got yours! Goku: And I got yours! The Techadon opened two different portals. He threw Goku to the first portal, and he threw another Goku to the second portal, but Shoutmon X3 running into second portal. They both fell out in different universes. Goku was in a place full of SkyDoesMinecraft and another Goku was in a place full of Minecraft Universe. Goku: OMG SKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku run trough Sky... Goku: This is... weird. Suddenly, a huge Sky monster comes out from the ground. He grabbed Goku and throws him to a portal near him. Goku: OH SHIP ZOMBIES Meanwhile... Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME Goku started eating all the peanut butter while singing. But then, a few peanut butter monsters grabbed Goku holds an X-Loader to turned into Shoutmon X4B. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I DUN WANNA LEAVE! (charges and transforms into Super Saiyan 5 form, similar to Goku from DBAF) Goku fires an Super Kamehameha at monsters. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Wait did you saying that? But one grabbed him and threw him into a portal, but Shoutmon X4B running into an portal again. Now, Goku was in a world full of Minecraft Zombies and another another Goku was in a world full of Minecraft Endermans. Goku: ZOMBIES! GET ME OUTTA HERE! HELP! AH! Oh wait. Beams. Goku shot some beam at the zombies but it didn't work. Goku: FUDGE. AND WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS!? Fourth wall breaker! Meanwhile... Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OMG ENDERMANS! (eats endermans) Yum. (eats more) All the Endermans ran away, but then a giant one emerges from the ground. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Oh crap...I must figure out how to do stuff with this powers while RUNNING! Although sured was finally reverted back into Perodua S-Series. Activated, BOOP! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid grabs Goku and ran away. Meanwhile... Goku: MAH BEAMS AREN'T WORKING! Goku used... Chair Mode Activated *Boop* and... it worked! Goku: Yay! The zombies bite at Goku, but Goku run to the zombies and kick them. He captured a few zombiess. One grabbed him by its teeth and banged him against the wall repeatedly. Goku: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. FUDGE THIS. Goku punched the zombies in one of its eyes. Meanwhile... Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Worst...battery....ever...(beast stops the running) Darn you, Goku! What is Perodua S-Series coming from?! Four heroes hides behind a rock, but a large enderman appeared in front of him. Goku facepalmed. The enderman went to sting him...buuuuuuut Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I run away? Maybe, but Dorulumon was standing. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): -_- Meanwhile... Goku is punching more zombies. Goku: DIE DIE DIE. Then, he runs out the power of Chair Mode. Goku: Crud! Meanwhile again... Four heroes is riding on a endermans. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Aw yeah! Meanwhile... Goku picked up some dirt and punching the zombies. Goku: Ha! Eat that! Zombie #129: No. It tastes gross. Goku: O_o Goku threw a beam and killed the zombie. Goku; Woo! Then, both Goku and another Goku got tossed into the same dimension: DBZF Wiki. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What the-? Goku: What the- Is that me? Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): AHHH THIS PLACE IS FULL OF YOUR INFORMATION! They are in Dragon Goku's page. Goku: What the... huh? Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Crap! Goku: Look! A button! "Random Page". They click it and it takes them to Dragon Goku vs. Fusion Goku page. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): This is not about seriously that Goku Versus?! Goku: Oh My Timeline! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Random Page, Random Page, Random Page, Random Page! It takes them to Unknown page. Goku: Ah snap! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): GO GO GO! NOW! Goku: Wait, who's holding the remote? Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Not yet. (holds an X-Loader is light orange and blue buttons) Let's see about that. He holds an DigiMemory Lilamon and sticks into any X-Loader. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): DigiMemory, activate! The eventually screens appears. Goku (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Lilamon, retaliate! Then he appears is a spirited Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi Plug-in Hybrid. Before that, Goku just accidently press Recent Wiki Activity button, he was teleported to the Recent Activity page. Goku's scene... Goku: What the IDK?! Where am I? Huh, what's this? SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn-Dragon Goku's Time - Power Swapped? :O When he teleported into any appears. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 EZi Plug-in Hybrid (assisted DigiMemory, temporarily via Perodua Viva Accident is a white, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (yawning) Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Dude...does that mean... Goku entered the page and another Goku followed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What the HFIL?! Goku: Ok so...we just fought some Techadons. TBC...